The Merge
by Tatertot1104
Summary: The supercomputer was shut down and the lyoko warriors ended their adventure of epic preportions. Or did they? What happens when Xana is on earth and kids all over the world are developingg strange abilities. What caused this and how can the warriors stop Xana and his ever increasing army?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Its my first uploaded fanfic. So I ask if you can be gentle. But I LOVE constructive critisezum. (most likely spelled that wrong.)**

You should know this:

"_**Thoughts"**_

"Talk"

"_Kiwi"  
-_

_Chapter 1_

Odd woke up feeling strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt. Different…but familiar. He turned his head to see Ulrich sleeping soundly. The alarm clock next to him read thirty after six in the morning.

"_**Isn't it sleep-in Sunday?"**_

Odd look over at Kiwi to see his diggity-dog snuggling next to him.

"Kiwi." The dog sleepily opened an eye to look at his master. "Is it Sunday?"

The dog yawned and stretched. _"Yeeesss. Now go to sleep."_

Odd couldn't believe what he had heard. "Kiwi…can you talk? Like English talk?"

Kiwi sat up and looked at Odd. _"Is there a problem?"_

"No!" Odd shouted as he jumped out of bed and pranced around the room with Kiwi in his arms. "Kiwi can talk! Kiwi can talk!

"Aaarrggh." Ulrich groaned. Odd had woken him up with all his shouting. "Kiwi can't speak Odd. It's your imagination, now go to sleep." Ulrich rolled over to face the wall.

"Ulrich!" Odd ran over and plopped down on his best friend's bed.

"Get off, Odd! I'm trying to sleep."

"Ulrich, Kiwi talked. Like English talked!"

Ulrich rolled over to look at Kiwi, "Talk."

"_Don't order me around."_

Odd smiled like a Cheshire cat and was jumping on Ulrich's bed. "He talked! He talked! He spoke perfect English! I told you Ulrich!"

"Odd! Get the freak off my bed! And No, Kiwi did not talk! He just barked a few times!"

Odd stopped bouncing abruptly. He couldn't believe it. He thought his dog to English lessons had actually worked! If Kiwi wasn't talking, who was?

"Are you sure Ulrich?"

"Yes, Odd."

Odd got off of Ulrich's bed and got a pair of clothes, a towel, and some soap. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Ulrich picked his arm up in some type of lazy wave. "Have fun."

"_Bye, Odd!"_

Odd stopped right before the door was closed. Should he reply? Well if he could hear his little Kiwi speak and his English lessons didn't work, maybe he learned to speak dog! He was going to test his theory after his shower. "Bye, Kiwi!"

* * *

Nicolas stood leaning his hands on the sink in the boy's bathroom. He wasn't feeling good that morning. It was normal for him to wake up later than others but head to breakfast with Sisi and Herb at the same regular time.

Today everything was off. His body ached. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to the infirmary because it wasn't open yet and the doctor lived off campus. If his dad was hear he would say to suck it up. So he was. He was going to wait for the doctor to come and then he would ask for aspirin or something. He needed something to stop the pain.

The worst thing though, was that he was sweating. And a lot. His clothes were clinging to him in clumps. He was going to take a shower. A nice cold shower to cool his skin and keep him from heating up.

After splashing cold water on his face he headed for the showers, but heard the door open and turned to see who it was. The infamous Odd Della Robbia had walked in looking surprised but regained his composure and smiled.

"Hey, Nicky." Odd walked up to him.

"What Oddball?" Odd looked offended but said nothing about it.

"You're drenched. Did you take a shower?"

Nicolas promised his mom he wouldn't lie, so he didn't. "No."

"Then what you do? Sweat?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, Nicky," Odd leaned on a mirror. "I just wanted to have a little conversation. Is that so wrong?"

The pain found its way to Nicolas's head. It was pounding. Throbbing. It felt like his brain wanted to blow his skull into pieces and go run away. He fell to his knees, his hands on his head trying to keep his brain from escaping.

"What's wrong?"

Nicolas couldn't reply. He wasn't up for it. Everything seemed to be shutting down. Telling him to relax but he didn't want to; he still had to take a shower.

Odd kneeled next to Nicolas, worried.

"What's going on? Can I help?"

Nicolas shook his head.

"Can you talk?"

Nicolas shook his head.

Odd got up and looked at his phone. He seemed to be thinking of what to do. He looked at Nicolas and then pressed a button on his speed dial. He started to pace until the receiver finally answered.

"Ulrich! I need you to get Jim! Nicky's hurt!"

Nicolas couldn't hear the person on the other line and the pain was subsiding. He felt…tired. You know what? He was going to take a nap. He took his hands from his head and leaned against the nearest wall. Then he closed his eyes. Right before he fell into oblivion, he heard Odd calling his name.

* * *

Odd couldn't believe it. Nicolas was unconscious and the help wasn't here yet. He watched too many movies to know what this meant. Nicolas was going to die. But this can't happen! Odd had to do something. He placed his hand on Nicolas forehead.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Odd pulled back. Nicolas was on fire! What could he do? Odd took his rag and ran it in cold water and placed it on Nicolas's forehead. Smoke erupted from the rag and it dried instantly.

"Now that's unreal." Odd continued wetting the rag and placing it on Nicolas for a short period of time before something happened.

"_**Did Nic just move?"**_

Nic placed his hand on his knees and got up. "Nicky! You're alright!" Odd cheered and celebrated by jumping in the air. He managed to hit his head on the ceiling and landed hard on his but. "Argh! That hurts!" Odd looked up. "How'd I get that high? ...This is a weird day." Odd looked at Nicolas and a bad feeling grew in his gut. "Nicolas?"

Nicolas was staring intensely at Odd. No emotion was displayed on his face. He seemed to tower over Odd who was still flat on his but. His eyes sent a chill down Odd's back. The showed everything. All of Nic's emotions were bundled. He was confused, pleased, but he also desired. But, desired what?

Nicolas stepped forward. Odd unintentionally stepped back. "Nicky, your acting a little strange."

Nicolas kept walking toward Odd. A dark vibe was coming off him, scaring Odd. "Nicky? Are you okay?" Odd's back bumped into the tiled wall. His fear was written all over his face. Nicolas smiled in amusement, "I'm just fine." Odd's heart stopped at the sound of Nicolas's voice. It had a dark and demonic tint to it. Nicolas grabbed Odd by his shirt collar and lifted him up. He leaned over, inches away from Odd's ear. "Actually, I feel great." Nicolas's grip tightened and he threw Odd in to the mirrors on the other side of the room. It created a human sized dent in the wall and shattered the mirror. When Odd fell a sink broke his fall.

Odd looked up at Nicolas in extreme pain. There were pieces of glass piercing into his sides. The pieces of mirrors around him showed his reflection. A beaten blonde who needed medical attention.

Odd looked at Nicolas and saw him flexing his muscles, testing them out. He grinned evilly and walked over to Odd. He crouched next to Odd and lifted his chin so all Odd saw was Nicolas's eyes. "I'm going to let you in on a secret. Do you want to know?"

By slightly moving him a shard of glass dug deeper into Odd's side, causing the pain rate from ten to sky rocket into a fifty. His site was getting fogged. And his body was becoming numb and cold from blood loss. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm not Nicolas."

"Odd!" The two blondes looked toward the door and saw Ulrich with Jim who was carrying a first aid kit.

Jim was bewildered and was looking at the scene in shock. "What happened here?!"

Nicolas got up, looking annoyed and yet happy to have more victims to feel his rath. "Nothing that concerns you, but…since you're here." He balled his hands into fist and then relaxed them. "You must want an early funeral." Nicolas ran at them.

**Did you like it? I will only post another chapter if I get like...five reviews.**

**-Tater**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't really answer questions because then you would know too much. ;P Hope you enjoy. And those who don't like this PLEASE tell me how I can make it better. And PLEAE tell me my mistakes. (I don't really…like to…read over my stories.)**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to last chapter): Me; Take it away Odd!**

**Odd; Tatertot does not own Code Lyoko or the characters.**

**Me; Thank you, Odd. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Jeremy sighed and rolled over. His eyes fluttered open. Ever sense they had shut off the super computer Jeremy had finally gotten full hours of sleep.

"Knock. Knock."

Jeremy took the cover from over his head, he recognized Aelita's signature knock. "Come in."

Aelita walked in her regular day clothes. This puzzled Jeremy. He sat up in his bed. "Why are you here and dressed?"

Aelita smiled, "You forgot already. It seems I owe Odd five dollars."

This puzzled Jeremy even more. "What about five dollars… what's going on?"

Aelita pulled Jeremy's computer chair out and sat down. "You don't remember what we planned?"

Jeremy tried to remember but couldn't. He found something though. "Does it have something to do with going outside?"

Aelita's smile never faltered. "Yeah, we planned to go for a walk together every Sunday morning and watch the sun rise."

"Oh!" Jeremy jumped out of bed and bolted for his closet. "I'm so sorry Aelita! I didn't remember." He pulled out his shirt and paused. "What was the bet between you and Odd about?"

Still smiling Aelita answered, "He bet that you would forget about the walk the second time we went." Aelita studied Jeremy's features. He seemed to be taking this in. "I said that you would forget about the third walk."

Jeremy smiled at Aelita. "And I was thinking you would say I'd never forget."

"Odd actually used logic with his answer though."

Jeremy's eyebrow rose in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah." Aelita laughed. "He said since you've been getting more sleep, your more out-of-it in the morning. So you wouldn't remember." Aelita smirked.

"Well," Jeremy stood up. "Do you mind if we walk about ten minutes from now." He had his towel and other items in his hand so he could get ready.

Aelita got up. "At least were going."

They walked through the hall to the boys bathroom. "What are you going to do will you wait for me."

"I'm going to wait outside the bathroom for you."

Jeremy became worried, "What if you get caught by Jim."

Aelita smiled and winked at Jeremy, "I won't."

"Argh!" Jeremy and Aelita knew that scream. "That's Ulrich!"

Aelita pointed to the boys bathroom door. "Its coming from the bathroom." Jeremy dropped his things and they both ran for the door. They barged in and couldn't believe their eyes.

Jim was tending to Odd who was surrounded by a pool of crimson. Jim had a few injures himself. A bruise here and there and a few cuts. On the other side of the room was a blur and a lot of wind roaring. There were two figures in the tiny unnatural storm flailing as it seemed at record speeds.

Aelita and Jeremy ran to Jim and Odd. They both saw that Jim had finished patching up Odd and that the blonde was unconscious. They crouched down. "What's going on?"

Jim kept a firm hold on Odd. "Odd called Ulrich saying that Nicolas was hurt and to get me. When we got here Odd was surrounded by glass with several shards sticking in him. Nicolas threatened to kill us to and Ulrich started to fight him will I helped Odd. That's when you two got here."

Aelita looked at the small tornado. "Is that them?"

Jim nodded.

Jeremy adjusted his glasses, "How is that possible?"

Right when he finished Ulrich was thrown out of the vortex and collided with the tiled wall centimeters away from them.

The storm dissipated and they saw Nicolas slowly putting his leg down. "Darn, I missed." Nicolas smirked at the two newcomers. "Well, I see we have some more guests. Would you like to play a game?"

Jeremy looked at Ulrich. The warrior was trying to get up with great difficulty.

Nicolas frowned. "You didn't answer my question." He seemed to be whining. Next thing anyone new Nick was in front of Aelita with his hand under her chin. "Now..This on is pretty." He slide his other hand across her check affectionately. "It would be a shame if something…awful would to happen. Wouldn't it?" Nicolas backhanded Aelita, causing her to skid to the entrance of the bathroom.

"You." Nicolas pointed at Jeremy. "You still haven't answered my question." Nic stepped closer, causing Jeremy to step back unconsciously. Fear and anger showed on his face. "Do you want to play a game?"

"No, he doesn't want to play with you." Ulrich shouted. Nicolas glared at the one who was intruding. "This is between me and little Jeremy." Nicolas walked over to Ulrich and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him up so they were face to face. "Do you want to finish what we started or live long enough to watch me have my way with your precious Yumi?"

Ulrich's hate intensified. "Don't you dare bring Yumi into this!" Nicolas dropped Ulrich. Watching in delight as the samurai wiped the blood off his chin. "My dear Ulrich, you brought her into this when you came." He crouched down to see Ulrich at eye level again. "When I have a stack of cards, I play with all of them." He jumped up and clapped his hands together in pleasure looking at the destruction and pain he brought. His heart **(if he had one)** filled with joy.

"That's not Nicolas." Odd crocked out.

Nicolas was sincerely surprised. "I didn't expect sleeping beauty to wake up. Well since you went out and thrown away our secret, I might as well confirm it. Yes, I'm not that soft, thickheaded, baboon you call Nicolas." He spat the words out like they were an alien that needed to be destroyed. "I," The demon bowed. "I am one with no name." He smirked, "But, Solomon has a nice ring to it."

"What? Where is that oversized ap-uff!" Nicolas was pushed into the door leading to the showers by Jim. "I think I got him?" Everyone breathed out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They saw Odd whisper into Jim's ear and Jim hide. So they tried to play along.

Jim walked back to Odd and picked him up bridal style. Odd didn't seem to mind though. He placed his head on Jim's shoulder and closed his eyes. Aelita and Jeremy helped Ulrich up. That's when Odd jolted and shouted, "Move!" The two groups went in opposite directions. Odd and Jim ran towards the back of the room. Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich limped towards the entrance.

"Bang!" The metal door to the showers broke off its hinges and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"You insignificant little bags of meat!" Nicolas stepped out of the shower area. "How dare you injure me!" Solomon had bruises on his legs and along his arms. Her smiled, "Well, at least now I know what pain feels like." He looked demonically at Jim with Odd in his hands and towards them.

"No!" Jeremy's arm came up and stretched out to Solomon. A crackle was heard and electricity visibly traveled through Jeremy's arm and stopped at his finger tips. It collected in a massive ball of energy and shot out of his hands at the devil's creation. Upon hitting Solomon, it propelled him into a nearby wall. He bounced off and fell to the floor where he laid limp. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Ulrich and everyone including Jeremy was perplexed. "Jeremy?"

"Yeah."

"What just happened?"

"I…I ju-," Jeremy was cut off by Odd. "Jeremy just saved our lives! Wooohooo!" Odd grabbed his chest and silenced himself. HE seemed to be suffering the percussions of yelling in his state.

Aelita unwrapped Ulrich's arm fro her shoulders and ran over to the unconscious blonde.

"Aelita wait!"

The pinkette kneeled down to Nicolas and felt for a pulse. She breathed out. "He's alive."

Jeremy froze. He hadn't thought that he could of killed him. He was just worried about his friends.

Everyone walked over to demonic being.

"What happened to Nicolas?" Ulrich looked at Odd. "Odd, what happened when you were with Nicolas before?"

Odd shrugged. "He was here before me. I was trying to have a conversation with him when I noticed he was all drenched in sweat or something. For some reason he feel to the ground with a huge headache and passed out. That's when I called you. He had a high temperature too. After a few moment he woke up and started to attack me."

The group absorbed this new information. "Is he moving?"

The group looked down and tensed up as the monster sat up. He looked around, puzzled. "What happened? What happened to you guys? Why are you all scared?"

Odd smiled, "Nicky's back!" Odd was right. Nicolas didn't have the demonic tint in his voice anymore. And his eyes showed a kid with no intent to kill.

Aelita smiled, "Nic, can you stand?"

"Yeah." He stood up. "Whats going on."

"Let's go to me and Ulrich's room and fill you in. Then we can probably figure something out."

The group left the ruined bathroom. Ulrich and Jim made a mental note to keep and eye on Nicolas.

**The alter ego of Nicolas is Solomon. I was playing Batman: Arkum City before I wrote this. So when I was thinking of the alter ego I thought of Solomon Grundy. In the middle of writing I felt like Solomon should be a little like Joker. So there will be some insanity in this. :D Know for something I want to try.**

**Mail box:**

**Babybird101: Thank you! You said this was amazing. I'm gloating right now.**

**Decode9: Thank you for reviewing! You're getting the basic view.**

**Muffinmilk317: Thank you! I always loved the concept of Kiwi talking.**

** : Thank you for reviewing! And if I answer your question then it wouldn't be that much of a mystery/discovery would it?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! XD**

**- Tater signing out**


End file.
